La sombra de los Krum-Reto 2013 HhT
by Leay93
Summary: Las mujeres Potter siempre lograban domarlo, siempre rompían su voluntad y él se dejaba hacer.Pero había cosas que Harry no permitiría y más si se trataba de su única hija.Siempre imaginó que algún día ella se tendría que ir y esa idea le disgustaba.Pero lo que más odiaba era tener que saber que los Krum serían parte de su familia, saber que estén cerca de sus amadas mujeres.


**.:La sombra de los Krum:.**

Nunca era bueno que ambas mujeres Potter lo consintieran y hablaran con su más melodiosa y dulce voz, cuando eso ocurría sólo podía significar un enorme gasto por parte de su pelirroja hija o de un acto caritativo que se veía obligado a realizar por influencia de su castaña esposa. Y era peor cuando ambas mujeres se juntaban, ya que eso sólo había ocurrido una vez y el resultado no fue nada agradable para el moreno. La última vez que una reunión Potter de tales magnitudes se llevó a cabo, fue cuando su pequeña y única hija le informó que estaba saliendo con un joven extranjero. Aquella conversación regresaba a su mente con tanta claridad.

–Papá ¿Tu whiskey de fuego tiene los suficientes hielos o le pongo más?- preguntó con tono meloso y un poco irritante a su famoso padre, el cual la miró sorprendido ante la forma en que su hija le hablaba.

–No cariño, así está perfecto. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué esta actitud, hay algo que quieran decirme.

–Harry promete que estarás calmado- intervino su esposa.

Grave error, más con un temperamental hombre como lo era él.

–La pregunta ahora, es de parte de quién es la gran _noticia_- preguntó Harry con un claro tono molesto.

–Papá recuerdas que hace un par de meses fuimos al mundial de Quidditch y qué fuimos invitados a conocer a los jugadores minutos antes de la final.

–Como olvidarlo, aquella fue la final más electrizante en los últimos años, esos búlgaros sí que se la complicaron a unos recios alemanes- el ojiverde interrumpió, con añoranza, el discurso de su hija-, y pensar que los ingleses pudimos estar en esa final. Cómo fue posible Jones no haya conseguido esa anotación y que ese buscador no lograra conseguir la snitch, la tenía en sus narices y los golpeadores…

–Harry, Lily tiene algo importante que decirte y no lo puede hacer sino la dejas terminar.

–Lo siento Mione, continua hija.

–Bien dejemos que la bomba explote- con la tensión en ella Lily quiso terminar aquello y simplemente escupió la notica-, en resumidas cuentas aquella noche conocí a alguien y pues desde entonces hemos estado en contacto y…

–Espera, espera, espera- por segunda vez en aquella noche, el moreno hombre cortó el mensaje que su pelirroja hija intentaba darle-. Me estás diciendo, que todo este tiempo tus salidas misteriosas es porque te has estado viendo con un extranjero- la molestia en la voz de Harry fue notoria.

–Harry tranquilízate- intervino sin mucho éxito su castaña esposa.

– ¡Cómo quieres que me calme Hermione, si mi única hija está saliendo con algún imbécil alemán, que ni siquiera conozco!

–De hecho papá, es búlgaro.

–No te hagas la graciosa Lily Jean Potter, ahora continua con tu explicación y espero sea convincente-amenazó el moreno.

La hija del matrimonio Potter-Granger sabía que cuando alguno de sus padres usaba su nombre completo sólo podía significar el caos y quizá el deseo oculto de lanzar alguna maldición imperdonable, y la pelirroja apostaría cuál sería el hechizo elegido por su padre y quién sería la víctima de éste.

–Se llama Ivaylo, es búlgaro, es la estrella de su selección y recientemente contratado por tu equipo favorito, los ciervos de West Ham- Lily dijo las últimas palabras con la esperanza de que ablandara el duro semblante recientemente adquirido por su padre.

–Y esperas que con eso permita que aquel perro desconocido salga con mi hija, pues estás muy…

Harry calló ante sus propias palabras, como si estas se hubieran tropezado con sus ideas emergentes, él nunca fue tan rápido y hábil como su esposa para hilar las piezas del rompecabezas, pero no era tonto.

–Tu novio secreto es Ivaylo Krum, el hijo de Viktor Krum- soltó su reciente descubrimiento, rogando que ella dijera que no.

Hermione ante el descubrimiento hecho por su esposo se tensó, supo desde el día que Harry miró y tuvo a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos, que jamás permitiría que cualquier hombre siquiera osara en ser su amigo y las cosas arderían cuando la pequeña heredera Potter comenzara a relacionarse con jóvenes. Pero lo único que haría que el salvador del mundo perdiera la cabeza, sería tener que verse involucrado con la familia Krum. Y eso era algo que Hermione aún no podía entender.

Harry no soportaba la idea de que Viktor Krum hubiera descubierto, en un par de meses lo que a él le tomó años, lo valioso que era Hermione Granger, el joven búlgaro notó la belleza e inteligencia que él trató de ocultar bajo la capa de la amistad. Harry no estaba seguro si para Hermione, Viktor fue su primer gran amor, jamás quiso preguntárselo por miedo a que la respuesta fuera sí. Y ahora años más tarde, cuando él pensó que la sombra de Krum dejaba de atormentarlo, ahora su hijo intentaba robarle a su pequeña Lily.

Harry abrió los ojos, aquel recuerdo le hacía ponerse enfermo, ya habían pasado casi tres años desde aquella terrible charla con las mujeres Potter y ahora estaba nuevamente frente a ellas, esperando otra 'gran' sorpresa. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que su hígado se vería afectado.

–Se van a quedar calladas o me darán el motivo para un infarto fulminante.

–Harry James Potter, no hables así- regañó la castaña.

Harry rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Hermione le había mencionado en repetidas ocasiones que hablar de la muerte estaba estrictamente prohibido. Al principio Harry no entendía el miedo ante tal hecho natural. Hasta que una noche cuando el ojiverde resultó herido tras una misión en su trabajo como auror, Hermione soltó llorando todos sus miedos: el miedo que sintió durante cada año en Hogwarts, durante cada momento en que él se metía en problemas, durante cada enfrentamiento con Voldemort. El miedo al hecho de que él le faltara. Desde ese momento Harry juró no volver a dejar que su esposa sufriera por él. Aunque con su trabajo sería difícil, pero nada era imposible para 'el niño que vivió'.

–Está bien, no pelen que me arruinarán la sorpresa- la pelirroja rompió la extraña tensión entre ellos.

–Está bien Lily, dinos cuál es la gran noticia.

Harry ante las palabras de su castaña esposa se sorprendió, creyó que ella estaba al tanto de lo que su ojiverde hija tenía que decirles, normalmente la alianza Lily-Hermione era usada para cualquier asunto, y generalmente tenía que ver con manipular al moreno.

– ¿Es qué tú no lo sabes?- sin esperar una respuesta Harry continuó- Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

Justo antes de que la castaña comenzara a repeler a las aseveraciones de su marido, la hija de ambos alzó su mano izquierda mostrando un pequeño y discreto anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular. Aquel simple gesto basto para que toda la ira de la señora Potter desapareciera y automáticamente pasara a su esposo, el cual comenzaba a sentirse mareado y con unas enormes ganas golpear algo.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Lily; cómo, cuándo fue?- la palabras de Hermione se atropellaban unas con otras, al paso que intentaba acercarse a su primogénita.

–Estábamos cenando y todo lucía normal, cuando repentinamente una snitch se acercó a nuestra mesa e Ivaylo me pidió que la tomara y cuando lo hice ésta se abrió revelando el anillo, segundos después él se arrodillo frente a mí y me lo propuso.

Harry estaba seguro que Hermione le preguntó algo más a Lily, pero las palabras se perdieron de la boca de ella a sus oídos, todo dejó de tener lógica. Después de años de intentar sutilmente que su adorada hija dejara al heredero de los Krum, resultaba que aquel joven quería repetir lo que su padre algún día intentó, llevarse una parte de su corazón, llevarse a una de las mujeres que más amaba.

–Jamás permitiré que te cases con _ése_.

Furioso se levanto del pequeño asiento donde se encontraba, dirigiéndose a su recamara cerró la puerta con toda su ira acumulada. Ambas mujeres Potter permanecieron estoicas en la pequeña sala, preguntándose si el ojiverde estaría bien.

–No te preocupes Lily, ya sabes lo que dicen, con la edad se vuelven más berrinchudos, no dejes que las locuras de tu padre arruinen tu noche.

–Creo que es tarde para eso mamá- la tristeza se reflejó en su voz.

–Escúchame, yo hablaré con él y verás que en un par de días te llamará pidiéndote disculpas e invitándolos a cenar para celebrar.

– ¿De verdad crees eso mamá?, papá odia a los Krum, dudo mucho que en un par de días acepte a Iva.

–Lily, yo dije que en un par de días te ofrecería disculpas por su comportamiento infantil, jamás que aceptaría a tu prometido. Es más, creo que tendrá que pasar toda una vida para que siquiera acepte que algún hombre intente llevarte de su lado.

Pocos minutos después la castaña despidió a su hija, a cada paso que se alejaba, Hermione sentía una alegría crecer en su pecho, su pequeña niña volvía a crecer ante sus ojos, aquella viva imagen de Lily Evans le hacía estremecer, muy a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería la vida de su ahora familia si los padres de Harry estuvieran con ellos. Seguramente estarían hinchados de orgullo por su pequeña nieta, que pronto estaría casada y qué decir de su hijo, el hombre más valiente que ella jamás conoció. Con aquellos pensamientos frescos en su mente y con energías renovadas, se dirigió hacia su recamara, era momento de enfrentar al cabeza dura de su esposo.

– ¿Cuando dejarás esa actitud Harry?

–Y tú cuándo tocarás la puerta.

Instintivamente el ojiverde se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Hermione, abrazándola por la espalda le pidió disculpas. Generalmente Hermione era el bálsamo que aliviaba su ímpetu. Hermione era aquella cosa mágica que evitaba que pensara con sus entrañas. Pero no podía negar que había días, como aquel, en el que su temperamento rompía cualquier escala. En días así y con noticias así, se sentía como en los días oscuros en Hogwarts, cuando Voldemort controlaba sus emociones y pensamientos.

–Lo lamento, no era mi intención, perdón- Harry continuaba su disculpa mientras besaba el cuello de su inteligente mujer.

–Ya, no es para tanto, sé que no te agrada en lo absoluto esta situación pero sabías que algún día tenía que pasar.

–Lo sé, sé que algún día algún idiota intentaría llevarse a mi Lily, pero porque con _él. _

– ¿qué tiene de malo? Es un muchacho amable, buen mozo, no busca la fama o fortuna de los Potter, buen deportista y ni decir que es muy guapo.

–Claro, cómo su padre, ¿no?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Nada, olvídalo. Pudo elegir a Bernard.

– ¿Bernard Weasley?

–Sí, piénsalo. Es hijo de nuestro mejor amigo y de una chica sensacional como Luna, es divertido, extravagante, soñador y no deja que nadie le haga dudar en lo que cree. Rompe los esquemas de cualquier hombre convencional.

–Es cierto, no niego que me hubiera encantado formalizar nuestros lazos con los Weasley, pero Bernard es como Luna, aunque tenga todo el físico de Ron, y Lily es como yo. Tú sabes lo que pienso de las extravagantes ideas que puede llegar a tener Luna. No creo que hubieran durado mucho.

–Y qué lo digas, y recientemente me enteré por Ron que su hijo y Luna fueron a una nueva búsqueda de creaturas mágicas, para el próximo número del Quisquilloso.

–Me das la razón.

–Bueno y que me dices de los Malfoy, Scorpius es muy educado como su padre, pero con la sangre Weasley en sus venas. Eso es un sello de garantía, ¿no? Además si a lo que tu hija le gustan son los jugadores de Quidditch, él es perfecto, ya que es un excelente cazador.

–Harry Potter, si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que estarías defendiendo al linaje Malfoy los hubiera mandando directo a San Mungo.

–Y qué lo digas, pero aquel linaje ahora tiene la buena sangre de los Weasley, además de que Ginny ha hecho un gran trabajo controlando y reivindicando a Draco.

–Sea cuál sea la elección de Lily, debemos apoyarla- Hermione giró hacia Harry para tenerlo frente a ella y así encontrar sus ojos marrones, con los verdes de él.

Aquella mirada siempre era la perdición de él. Hermione en algún momento se dio cuenta, durante aquellas infinitas comunicaciones con la mirada, que con sólo desearlo podía hacer que el moreno cambiara su inamovible postura. Ella descubrió la debilidad del héroe del mundo mágico.

–No pongas esa mirada, esta vez no te funcionará- Harry declaró en un poco convincente tono.

–No he dicho nada, no sé de que hablas- respondió inocentemente.

–Hermione, te puedo leer como uno de esos tantos libros que devoras. No estoy de acuerdo con esa boda.

–Harry, sólo te pido una noche, es todo. Se lo debes.

Y de nueva cuenta Hermione ganó. El marcador hasta ese entonces era; Hermione: 2023901, Harry: 2

La castaña reconocía el esfuerzo que significaba aquel sencillo acto por parte de su marido, así que decidida a recompensarlo rodeó el cuello de esposo y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de él. El beso fue intenso desde el primer contacto, el ojiverde aceptó gustoso el premio que su esposa le brindaba. Un primer beso llevo a un segundo, un segundo a un tercero. El último con más pasión e intensidad que el anterior y así terminaron recostados sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente la castaña anunció la reunión que la familia Potter tendría, sin revelar el motivo. Familiares y amigos más cercanos de la pareja asistirían. Por parte de los Krum; sólo serían el padre y madre del novio y por los Potter serían: La familia Weasley-Lovegood, Malfoy-Weasley y el reciente matrimonio de Lupin-Weasly.

La velada inició tranquila, los primeros en aparecer fueron los siempre puntuales Malfoy, seguidos de la reciente pareja matrimonial de Teddy y Victoire Lupin, para dar paso a la familia Krum y cerrando la noche los impredecibles Weasley.

– ¿Por qué han llegado tan tarde?- preguntó Hermione, a manera de saludo a los recién llegados.

–Luna tuvo un pequeño percance en la búsqueda de _nargles-_ contestó el pelirrojo a nombre de su rubia esposa, que tenía problemas con su vestido azul eléctrico.

–Sí, esos pillos no se dejan ver tan fácil-respondió el hijo de Ron.

–Luna cuándo seguirás con tu loca idea de que esos extraños animales existen- preguntó la castaña a su rubia amiga.

–Sé lo que dirás Hermione pero hay pruebas de que se les han visto cerca del ecua…

–Disculpen la interrupción pero puedo robarme a la anfitriona un par de minutos- una voz varonil, con un peculiar acento, interrumpió la plática de ambas mujeres.

–Claro no hay problema, además debemos saludar a los demás invitados- fue el turno de Ron. Y sin más se alejó con su esposa a un lado.

–Hermione, ha pasado tanto tiempo, es un gusto volver a verte.

–Y es una gran sorpresa saber que ya puedes pronunciar mi nombre- comentó divertida.

–Tantos años viviendo en Londres no son en vano- respondió siguiendo el ritmo que la castaña marcó.

La conversación entre ambos consuegros continuó animadamente, entre risas y recuerdos. Hablaron del pasado, presente y futuro. Cuando una melodía interrumpió la remembranza, la canción que se escuchaba en toda la sala era la misma que años atrás les dio la bienvenida al baile de Navidad, durante el Torneo de los tres magos. Instintivamente y con el ambiente de recuerdos Viktor estiró su mano hacia Hermione y ella la tomó gustosa. Parecía que el tiempo se regresaba, de nueva cuenta la castaña se sintió de catorce años y quiso saber si su compañero de baile también podía sentir el poder del tiempo regresar. Y al parecer no sólo ambos 'bailarines' se sentían en la burbuja del tiempo congelado, también un ojiverde lo sentía.

Ver bailar a su esposa, a su amada Mione, con el 'bombón' búlgaro (según palabras de Rita Skeeter), sólo hizo que las dudas volvieran, que el dolor de aquel día volviera. Aún recordaba lo idiota que fue al no invitar a la castaña al baile, al permitir que un musculoso, con un pésimo inglés, la tuviera para él solo aquella noche. Y ahora treinta años después volvía a ver una sonrisa en su rostro y todo gracias a Krum. Todo parecía repetirse, pero ahora Harry no se quedaría sentado lejos de la acción, esperando que Hermione se diera cuenta la poca inteligencia que tenía Viktor. Con pasos firmes se acercó a la feliz 'pareja' y con un extraño pero sutil movimiento detuvo el andar de ambos magos.

–Me disculpas Viktor, quisiera bailar esta pieza con mi _esposa_- aquella última palabra fue dicha con una extraña mezcla de regocijo y advertencia.

–Claro Harry o debería decir _consuegro- "_touché" pensó Harry-. Y debo añadir que a pesar que eres una bailarina excepcional Hermione, me apetecía bailar con mi esposa también.

–Sí claro, como no- susurró el moreno. Al momento en que tomaba la cintura de su amada castaña y se movía al compas de la música.

– ¿Y por qué ese repentino deseo de bailar con tu adorable esposa?- preguntó curiosa.

– ¿Qué a caso no puedo compartir esta velada contigo?

–Claro que sí, sólo que me sorprende que justo cuando estaba con Viktor te hayas acordado de mí.

–Siempre estás en mi mente, es imposible no pensar en ti, si eres lo primero que pienso al despertar y lo último también.

–Muy buena estrategia Potter, evitar la pregunta con frases encantadoras, una de tus cualidades supongo. Y ahora dime, ¿por qué tanto odio hacia Viktor?

–Cómo que _Viktor _se ha vuelto una palabra recurrente en tu vocabulario, ¿no?

–Y como que los celos se han vuelto un sentimiento recurrente en ti.

–No sé de que hablas- y con una vuelta intentó alejar la peligrosa pregunta que su esposa planeaba hacerle.

– ¿Qué ha hecho Vik…Krum para que tengas esa sombra de duda?

El ojiverde tomó su tiempo para responder y cuando tuvo las palabras adecuadas acercó a su cuerpo a Hermione, de tal manera que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

– ¿Cómo borrar la huella del primer amor?- Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta, la cual no entendía y el moreno notó la duda en ella y continuó-. ¿Cómo puedo competir con el hombre que vio todo lo valiosa que eres, toda la gran mujer que eres? Está claro que no te ha olvidado.

–Wow, wow. Harry tranquilo, ¿de qué diablos hablas?- Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse por las paranoicas ideas del moreno.

–No es obvio, después de que regreso a Bulgaria le fue imposible olvidarte, así que después de que Fleur lo invitará a su boda y se reencontrara contigo, supo que no podía dejarte ir, así que se instaló en Londres. Y al saber que tú y yo nos casamos supo que le sería imposible acercarse a ti, por lo que decidió casarse y tener un hijo y con él poder engatusar a mi hija, de esa manera poder volver a estar cerca de ti.

–Jajá, jajá- la risa de Hermione se escucho por todo lo largo y ancho del salón, desviando varias miradas hacia el matrimonio Potter.

– ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- musitó enfadado.

–Que estás completamente chiflado, Harry si un día te aburres de tu empleo como auror, siempre puedes ser novelista.

–Ves, por eso no quería contarte nada.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Harry no sé de dónde se alimenten esas locas ideas tuyas, pero si es por el hecho de que crees que Viktor fue mi primer amor, estás equivocado- nuevamente Hermione lo volvía hacer, descubrió el miedo oculto que el salvador del mundo tenía guardado, no por nada era la mujer más brillante que jamás conoció.

–Me estás queriendo decir que Krum no es tu primer gran amor.

–No- la castaña negó suavemente, al mismo ritmo que la música- Harry James Potter, yo sólo tengo un primer amor y tengo la enorme fortuna de que _él _sea mi pareja de baile ahora.

–Por favor Mione, no me hagas sentir mejor, sólo porque me he humillado.

Nuevamente la chica de mirada marrón negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que la música se detenía, los pocos presentes aplaudieron, incluyendo a Harry y Hermione. La señora Potter tomó a su marido y con sumo cuidado lo alejó del bullicio de la gente, quería hablar con él en privado.

–Harry. Harry Potter: 'el niño que vivió'. Ese fue el motivo por el cual deseaba conocerte. Tu nombre era una leyenda- el aludido miró inquietante a su interlocutora y ella prosiguió-. Pero tú como persona superarte la etiqueta que el mundo mágico te colocó, eras excepcional.

– ¿Era?- repitió el último verbo.

–_Eres_. ¿Sabes en qué momento dejé de _amarte _como fan y ver quién eres en realidad?

El moreno negó, y deseoso de conocer la respuesta le indicó a la mujer de alborotada melena que continuara.

–Cuando fuiste a rescatarme del trol. No fue el hecho heroico, fue el cómo llegamos a eso. Tú notaste mi ausencia durante esa cena, en aquellos momentos en lo que nadie siquiera sabía mi nombre, por primera vez sentí que le importaba a alguien.

– ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

–Porque nunca preguntaste.

–Que buena respuesta Hermione- dijo con sarcasmo.

–En qué momento te lo iba a decir, ¿cuándo salías con Cho Chang? O cuando creíste estar enamorado de Ginny, no ya sé, durante la guerra mágica. Harry no había momentos para mencionar este tipo de cosas tontas, no con todo lo que se estaba viviendo.

–Pudiste haberlo mencionado después- dijo algo avergonzado, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo ridículo que sonó minutos antes.

–Pensé que lo sabías, era tan obvio, pero supongo que fue mi error, siempre fuiste algo despistado, sabía que Ron era una mala influencia para ti.

– ¡Oh Mione! Soy un completo imbécil- resopló aliviado y apenado.

–Claro que no, pero supongo que si un exagerado, que buena historia te inventaste- rió divertida al recordarla.

– ¡Oh genial!, ahora nunca me dejarás de molestar con eso.

–Debes admitir que es la escena de celos más rara que hayas hecho. En fin, ahora ese odio infundado hacia la familia de tu yerno ¿ser irá?

–Supongo que sí, pero no lo llames _yerno,_ los Krum serán familia después de todo- respondió resignado, pero inmediatamente cambio su postura y añadió-. Pero aún odio a ese tal Ivaylo, ¿quién se cree para intentar alejar a la luz de mis ojos de mí? Además Ivaylo suena a nombre de perro.

–Casi.

– ¿De qué hablas mujer?- preguntó confundido.

–De que Ivaylo significa Lobo, se nota que has tenido más influencia de mi parte que la de Ronald. Te has vuelto más intuitivo. Eso me agrada.

–Pues le queda bien el nombre, es un lobo deseando robarse a mi dulce oveja.

–Ya deja de quejarte y regresemos a la fiesta, sino creerán que nos escapamos para otra cosa.

–Pues hay que darles motivo para que lo crean- y sin más estampó sus labios con los finos de su mujer, incitándola a perder el control, como muchas veces lo hacía y con una voluntad, que comenzaba a flaquear, Hermione se separó de él.

–Eso suena muy tentador cariño, pero ahora no- dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

–Bien, volvamos a esa estúpida fiesta- dijo resignado y algo decepcionado de no lograr su cometido-. Pero con una condición.

– ¿Cuál?- Hermione se sorprendió de las palabras de su esposo.

–Que seas mi pareja de baile durante toda la velada. No cometeré el error del baile de Navidad.

–Hecho- respondió a la propuesta con una felicidad inusual.

El ojiverde siguió a su esposa. Ahora cuando mirará a Viktor Krum se sentiría como tonto por si quiera pensar que aquella bolsa de músculos, en algún momento, tuvo la oportunidad de quitarle a su castaña adorada. Definitivamente ya no tendría excusa para tratarlo tan cortantemente a él y a su familia, excepto quizá a su hijo, ya que ni por todas las estradas gratis a los partidos, le perdonaría casarse con su pequeña Lily. Porque odiarlo era su deber como padre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

___Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes.

Pues que puedo decir, aquí está mi primer one-shot y que mejor que sea con una pareja que amo u.u  
Además de que este es mi primer reto :D no sé, estaba algo nerviosa por el reto, la historia me vino y la terminé antes del límite, pero nunca faltan los detalles de último momento. Pero este es el resultado final, espero y sea de su agrado y me den su opinión, dudas o sugerencias. Pueden ser por Reviews ó twitter Leay93. Además de que la imagen del fic no sé logra ver bien, porque me pasé de dimensiones xD pero sí gustan verla completa estará en mi twitter y para l s miembros de 'Harmony hasta la tumba' la tendrán por el foro n.n Gracias por leer :)


End file.
